


VID_20190724.mp4

by miaowahada



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 03:30:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20302744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaowahada/pseuds/miaowahada
Summary: 听说，有钱人的世界是彩色的





	VID_20190724.mp4

夏季是闷闷热热的高温，连全圆佑呆的值班室在夜里也不肯跳崖式吹点凉风。夜里漫漫，苦热磨人，总要找点东西打发时间。

桌上放着一台行车记录仪倒是引起了全圆佑的兴趣，那是今天班长从领导车上卸下来压着心思想要好好表现的作秀产物，幸好也不是什么大毛病，修好了安安静静搁在办公桌上，明天再好好安上去也就罢了，只是现在到了全圆佑手里只怕要玩出个花来。

他先是左右掂了掂记录仪，最后在空中以完美的抛物线姿态砸在全圆佑手里钝钝的疼。放内存卡的豁口因为这下重击冒了头表示抗议。

显然，载着领导行程的小卡片的诱惑力更大。那些越是斯文革履，越是叫人剖开了仔细看看。这本来就是人的特性，非要找出一点黑来好安慰在底层悲哀的自己。

那些外面的世界是彩色的吗？

数个视频排列成整齐的小窗口在电脑界面上，全圆佑随手戳开了一个。

视频里暮色将晚，车流正是高峰期的时候，更别提迎上了庞大的放学生潮流。崔胜澈未婚有娃这件事在公司里不是秘密，他听公司里前台八卦的小姐谈过，说孩子领养的，名字叫夫胜宽，现在已经是个高中生了。

崔胜澈似乎等了很久，久到让全圆佑怀疑是不是视频被按下了暂停键，他耐不下性子往后拖了一小节进度。 正好停在了胜宽上车的时候，然后听见男孩的声音。

“爹地”

行车记录仪的收音毕竟毕竟比不上专业的器材，但这一声清甜如同糖果，全圆佑不自觉咽了咽口水，像是送进口中，直达最温暖的胃。

全圆佑还隐隐听见微微的喘息，夫胜宽似乎忍耐了很久，再次开口声线也控制不住的抖。

“把它拿出来…好不好……”

“胜宽好难受……”

这样的话来得莫名其妙，但崔胜澈接下来的回应没给全圆佑太多消化信息的时间。

“胜宽今天一天都乖乖带着它吗？”

全圆佑猜胜宽在乖乖地点头，带着鼻音的“嗯”软软黏黏很容易联想起在砧板上白白净净的年糕。

“那有没有高潮呢？像胜宽这么敏感，是不是老师在讲台上讲课自己在下面就高潮了呢……”

“又或者是在卫生间里偷偷处理……”

！！！！！！！！！！！

全圆佑呼吸一窒，脑袋当下死机。以至于猛然起坐险些掀翻了椅子。

视频还在继续，车辆稳稳靠着墙停了下来，路灯柔柔亮亮只撒在了半个车前盖上，四下无人，这倒方便了崔胜澈阴暗的小心思。

悉悉索索的衣料摩擦声勾的全圆佑心里痒痒，他这时倒痛恨起行车记录仪为什么不是双录的了。但其实也不难联想到那个时候车内的场景，男孩敞开了光裸的双腿，被小玩具折磨了很久的后穴应该泛着水润光亮的液体。

又或许涓涓不息地淌着水，流过臀尖，打湿了座椅。

如果崔胜澈再恶趣味一点点，那么夫胜宽上半身的校服还规规矩矩穿在身上。颈间漂亮的领结让他看起来像高贵自矜的小王子，可又一丝不挂的下半身却淫靡异常。

人嘛，都喜欢清纯一点，最好再带一点情色。刚好，夫胜宽两个都占。这样杂糅在一起，成为玻璃瓶里私藏的小玫瑰。

夫胜宽的声调陡然拔高，然后像是卸掉力气一样低喘，全圆佑猜想他攀上了一个小高潮。还处在不应期的夫胜宽敏感的很，崔胜澈却没给他太多时间适应。掐着腰顶进去的时候还惹了夫胜宽的哭腔，从喉咙里发出气音向崔胜澈告饶。但伴随着肉体的冲撞带出咕叽咕叽的水声，胜宽就说不出什么话了，被干只剩连连呜咽。

这还不够，坏心眼的爹地还逼着胜宽讲荤话，一会问他爽不爽，舒不舒服？一会又让人家选是喜欢跳蛋还是爹地的肉棒。

胜宽的声音安静下来，全圆佑猜想男孩脸皮薄，这些话讲不出口。结果全圆佑没想到，对于这些骚话男孩可是信手拈来，顺着话头就乖乖咬住饵什么爹地，老公张口就来。连带着全圆佑听得都像是打开了新世界的大门。

这场性事一直胡搞到半夜，如果不是因为胜宽明天还要上学，全圆佑得估计要搞到凌晨。回程记录视频像是观看一场默片，只是最后要下车时，男孩黏着崔胜澈撒着娇要抱抱。

视频播放完后会自动停止，界面停留在一片漆黑。全圆佑又愣了好久一会才哆哆嗦嗦点开下一个。

窗外是一片漆黑，无事发生。


End file.
